


Ride my Rocketship

by Moonfireflight



Series: 707 <3 606 [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Dom!Seven, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Leashes, Light Bondage, Pillow Fights, Roughhousing, it's almost more comedy than porn, like this is just superbly silly, really really bad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfireflight/pseuds/Moonfireflight
Summary: A lovely anon on Tumblr requested the following:"If you can would you make a fic or even only headcanon (after the good ending) where Saeyoung and MC turn a play fight into something more heated"I um. It got out of control.Special thanks to Flowerya, PhoenixSavant, and my boyfriend for inadvertently providing fodder for the jokes herein.





	Ride my Rocketship

You brought the pillow down over your husband's head with as much force as you could muster despite struggling to catch your breath between bouts of laughter. 

“Oof! So violent!! And here I was being a good and devoted husband and trying to help you make the bed!” Saeyoung’s giggles joined yours as you readied another attack. His idea of “helping” had involved undoing half your work and tossing pillows at you or in your way. 

“Oh, yes, this is, ugh,” you griped, as he effortlessly dodged the pillow you lobbed at his head. “...so helpful!” To punctuate your statement, you attempted to catch him off guard with a stuffed cat aimed at his head. He seized it one-handed and stared you down, one eyebrow raised, and a wicked grin on his face. 

He was unquestionably about to return fire, so you armed yourself with another pillow, dropping into an impression of a fighting stance. He stood there casually, waggling his eyebrows, daring you to attack again. Not one to back down, you charged, laughing the whole way, aiming a wide swing at his head. 

Of course, he dodged this attack with ease as well, leaning to one side nonchalantly and grabbing the pillow from your hands. He tossed it over his shoulder, narrowly missing the nightstand, and turned to you with a glint in his eyes. “Someone’s feisty tonight! Well, if you want to play, I’m going to give you a running start then.” His voice dipped lower as he issued a playful threat. “But, I’m done playing with pillows.”

Your laughter turned into a squeal as you shoved past him, your heart thundering in your chest, blood running wild. Being chased by Saeyoung, unsure if he would play cat and mouse with you or pounce at the first opportunity, was one of your ultimate thrills. 

As you twisted around the corner from the hallway to the living room, your hand slapping the wall and sliding across it to channel your momentum into a turn, you imagined that he was right behind you, and expected to feel his arms around your waist at any second. Though you couldn’t hear him over your heavy breathing and pounding blood, you still ran as hard as you could, narrowly dodging furniture as you tried to plot out a path to escape. 

You bolted through the dining room, thinking to catch him instead in the living room for a change, but he wasn’t there. Casting your eyes about wildly as you ran, you sought any sign of Saeyoung. Your skin tingled with anticipation, waiting for his touch. It was inevitable that he would strike at any second. 

Right when you decided to do another lap around the room, your whole body jerked in surprise as you caught movement in your periphery. Saeyoung rushed past and lept in front of you, causing you to slam into his chest at full force. “Caught you~,” he teased as you clung to his hoodie to keep yourself from falling. Your legs were about to give out from either the exertion or the thrill of the chase. 

He raised his arms up in a shrug, laughing as you tried to catch your breath. Something primal inside of you was still wound up tight and afraid, demanding escape, so you took advantage of the moment and let go of him, running for the hallway. “Oh ho! Running again? I’m really going to get you this time,” he called, his singsong taunting rousing your blood. 

You were out of options and realized you were almost back to the bedroom where this game had started. Before you could turn into the room, though, your pursuer grabbed you by the wrist, pulling you towards him and pinning you face first against the wall. Both of you were panting from the chase, his breaths coming fast and hot right by your ear, sending a new rush of shivers through your helpless body. 

“I’ve got you now, you slippery little minx,” he hissed. “It’s cute that you thought you could escape from me. Remember, I’m an expert at getting what I want. A trained professional. You didn’t stand a chance against me once I had my sights set on you.” His cocky tone, his words, the feel of him pressing against you, his arousal evident, was too much. It felt like your body was melting in his grasp as your desire to escape him drained away, leaving behind a creature of wants and needs. 

Placing your hands on the wall before you, high above your head, you surrendered and braced yourself for whatever he had planned. Saeyoung’s hands immediately began roving along your curves, his touch hungry and desperate. With a voice now shaking with lust, he asked, “giving up so easily?”

Though you intended some sort of a reply, it was lost in a moan as he slid a hand under your shirt, pinching one of your hardened peaks through your bra, stopping just shy of the point of pain. He kept a grip on your hip as well, grinding against you, the heat of his erection palpable even through layers of clothing. “Oh, my~ So eager. Maybe I should fuck you right here against the wall.”

Even with your mind hazy with lust, you knew that was a bad idea. If Saeran walked into the living room, there was no way he wouldn’t see or hear the two of you, and you panicked at the image your mind produced of his horrified face. “N-not here,” you tried to utter, but he moved the hand that was under your shirt over your mouth instead, silencing your protests. 

“Were you saying something? No, this is fine, as long as you stay quiet.” This time your entire body shuddered against him as his words struck you to the core. He wasn’t usually so aggressive, and you loved it. “Oh? Something tells me you are enjoying this. I think it’s time I find out just how much…, “ he drawled as his hand went from your hip to your hemline, teasing at the sensitive flesh there. The ticklish sensation stirred you up even more, your body unconsciously opening for him as you spread your legs apart, inviting him to find out exactly how his teasing affected you. 

Usually, he was patient, drawing things out as long as possible until you were begging him to touch you, to give you release. Tonight though, he was wound up tight for some reason, and you had no complaints. He slipped his hand under the waistband of your pajama pants and panties in one go, two long digits dipping into your heat, making you both suck in a hissing breath. 

“Babe…,” he breathed, voice hot against the shell of your ear. “You’re already dripping for me, just from being chased around the house? I didn’t know you loved being my prey so much. Well, now you’re all mine.” Saeyoung punctuated his words by pistoning his fingers in and out of you mercilessly, and you were glad for the hand covering your mouth, or the sounds you were making would have given you both away. “I can do whatever I want to you. Right here. Right now,” his low voice driving you mad. You were already so damn close, your whole body on fire at his touch. 

“That’s it…,” he rumbled against you, sliding his fingers out of you so he could add a third digit before resuming his onslaught. He pressed even deeper inside of you, finding that tight bundle of nerves within that he knew would undo you. No longer able to worry about being caught, you bucked wildly against him, grinding against his cock while riding his fingers, silently begging him for more. Droplets of sweat ran down your temples, overheated as you were from the run and his hard chest pressed against your back. A few more rough thrusts later left you screaming against his hand, your fingers curling to claw at the wall before you. 

He didn't stop then, alternating between deep thrusts and scissoring his deft fingers within you. Your walls pulsed arrhythmically around them, a counter tempo to his movements. You wanted more, but your body kept trying to pull away from him on its own as the sensations overwhelmed you. He withdrew from your dripping passage but gave you no respite, instead aggressively circling your clit with those slick, skilled digits. Your body was thrashing in time to his movements as you tried in vain to escape his touch. 

While he continued to ravish you, he murmured in your ear, “are you suuure you don’t want me to take you right here, right now?” As if on cue, you heard a noise from somewhere in the house, reminding you that you were in danger of getting caught at any second. You shook your head as fiercely as you could with his hand still covering your mouth. 

“Hmm…” Saeyoung drew the sound out, long and low, his lips tickling at your ear. “How about this,” he whispered as his movements slowed enough to let your body cease its struggles. “I either take you here in the hallway now or… I take you to the bedroom and mess with you as long as I want to.” He thrust his hips against you suggestively before removing his hand from your mouth so you could answer. 

Your mind was racing. Getting caught by Saeran would be embarrassing for everyone, but you had no idea what Saeyoung had in mind for you. There was a certain thrill to not knowing... Was it worth the gamble? Absolutely. “Bedroom!” 

Saeyoung laughed triumphantly and extracted his hand from your pajama pants. “Mmm, excellent choice.” With that, he grabbed you by the shoulders to help steer you towards the bedroom. When your legs tried to give out from under you, wobbly as they were, he made sure to steady you, saying, “you’re OK, love. I’ve got you.” 

Once you got to the bed and were no longer in danger of tumbling over, nor in being caught by your brother-in-law since Saeyoung had closed and locked the door, you were feeling a bit more in control. You laid down on your back and gave him your best “get your ass over here” look, eagerly awaiting to see what he had planned for you. His aggressive mood tonight sent images spinning through your mind of him utterly ruining you, and your body was eager for anything he would give you. 

He climbed up onto the bed to join you, the look in his eyes making your breath quicken again and your already aching heat throb with need. Your lips met in a hungry kiss, which you both did your best not to break for any longer than necessary as he helped you out of your clothing. He only let you get as far as removing his jacket, but the sight of him in a black tank top that hugged his curves and planes was something worth savoring. 

Saeyoung crawled over you to pin you beneath him, kneeling with his legs on either side of your thighs and leaned forward, his lips inches from yours and slightly parted. Your breath mingled together, building sparks of anticipation that danced upon your waiting lips. 

Therefore, the last thing you expected was for him to back away and grab one of the pillows next to your head, then drop it on your face, triumphantly declaring, “I win!” 

You just blinked for a moment, eyelashes whisking across the pillow as you lay there dumbfounded. Oh, this means war. He’d left your hands free, so you grabbed the pillow, intending to bop Saeyoung in his laughing face, but he was too fast. His hands wrapped around your wrists, the pillow a fluffy wall between you as he cackled at your attempt to strike back. “So cute~. Didn’t I say I won, though?” 

His sudden shift from sly and aggressive to bratty goofball 707 mode was verging on annoying, but only because you were still desperate for his touch. You knew him well enough though to know that the best way to get what you wanted was to give him what he craved. Games were much more fun when he had to fight for his inevitable victory. 

“You call that a win?” It would be impossible to escape his grip unless he wanted you to, but you struggled as hard as you could, twisting and turning beneath him, wrenching your arms and the pillow in every direction. “I still have the pillow,” you taunted while trying to yank it away from him, or smoosh it into his face, alternately. 

His genuine laughter was contagious, and you found yourself snickering as you battled with him. “Oh? Is that so?” he taunted, leaning back and pulling you with him, almost enough to lift your back off the mattress. 

“Yep, all mine!” you said as you pulled back and twisted just so, causing him to lose his grip with one hand. 

Saeyoung gasped in feigned surprise. “A shocking turn! Could it be that I am defeated?” He shrugged dramatically with his free hand and leaned around the pillow to grin at you long enough that you couldn’t help but wiggle in anticipation, waiting for his counterattack. After he decided he’d let you stew long enough, he said, “or, am I?” before descending upon you and ticking your ribs mercilessly. 

“Saeyoung! God, you are such a brat!” you managed between giggles. 

“Such cruel words, and using God Seven’s name in vain? Gasp!” At some point, you’d lost your grip on the pillow, and he tossed it to the side, freeing up his other hand, which worked its way up your shirt to tickle your belly. 

You were choking with laughter and flailing around to try to escape him, as you shouted, “Sae, this is NOT what I thought you had in mind when you said you were going to mess with me tonight, grrr.” 

He laughed even harder at your childish growing. “Grrr? I didn’t know I married a monster! Well, it wouldn’t do for the Defender of Justice to let a monster roam free. For the sake of humanity, I will have to tame you.” 

Now we were getting somewhere. He’d stopped tickling you but reached out to grab your arms or wrists again. Instead, you snatched them away from him and curled your hands into claws, growling at him more to play the part. “So scary! So fierce! Yes, you definitely need to be tamed. Maybe I should tie you up, hmm?” 

Saeyoung leaned to one side, reaching for the drawer on your nightstand, ignoring your playful attempts to fight him off. When he sat back up, he held a length of soft black rope which he pulled taught between his hands as he smiled down at you. The fiendish look in his eyes was enough to pin you in place long enough for him to finally catch one of your wrists again. 

He rolled off of you and deftly flipped you over, pinning that arm behind your back. Before you could think to use your legs to try to fight him off, he knelt over you again, sitting lightly on your thighs. You were torn between wanting to keep fighting him for the fun of it and giving in to the siren song of submission. He had you. There was no chance of getting out of this now. He was going to tie you up and have his way with you. You felt so warm and light as the weight of choice was so lovingly lifted from your shoulders. 

You put up a token fight against him as he groped for your other arm, but you couldn’t stop the moan that soaked into the pillows beneath you as he began coiling the rope around your wrist to bind them together at the small of your back. “Oh, my sweet creature, I’m not done breaking you yet,” hummed Saeyoung. 

The bed shifted as he leaned over again, presumably to the nightstand. What new surprise had he tucked away there this time? Before you could find out, he rolled to the side and helped you up so that you were kneeling on the bed before him. Saeyoung was holding something made of shimmering black fabric with something else you couldn’t quite see as he moved to wrap it around your neck. He was careful to keep your hair out of the way as he finished whatever he was doing with a sharp click. Wait… had he put a collar on you? Your hands instinctively tried to find their way to your neck to sate your curiosity, but instead, you just pulled against your restraints fitfully. 

“God,” he whispered, gazing at you, mesmerized. “You look so beautiful like this. I found this collar online, and all I’ve been able to think about since then is how perfect it would look around your lovely neck.” He traced the bottom edge of it with one of his long and delicate fingers, leaving your skin tingling in its wake, your senses heightened by the state he’d brought you to. 

“Oh! I should show you! Besides, every hunter should pose with his prey,” he said with a wink. He shuffled around until he was sitting next to you with one arm around your back and one on his phone, held before you both. You would worry about his habit of taking risque pictures with you if he were anyone else, but you knew no one in the world had a chance of breaking through his security to glimpse them. Saeyoung zoomed in the camera view until you could see the collar. It was black and lacy with a large bow made of a deep blue and purple nebula pattern, dotted with tiny glimmering stars. Below the bow was a simple silver metal ring. “Do you like it?”

You really, really did. Seeing the dazzling device around your neck, marking you as his, made you profoundly pleased in ways that surprised you. “Saeyoung, it’s beautiful! I never thought I’d say that about a collar but I love this. I love being yours. I’m… honored to wear it for you.” 

His eyes went wide with surprise, not having expected you to be so happy about it. Once he quickly got his bearings, he flashed you a predatory smile that left you shivering before him. His plans to take a picture with you forgotten, he dropped his phone to instead hook a finger through that silver ring and pull you to him, crushing his lips against yours. The force of his sudden passion and dominating presence washed over and through you, as his tongue pressed against your yielding lips before tangling with your own. 

You silently prayed that he was done with games for the night. The gift he had given you and everything it implied, along with his devouring kiss, left you reeling and ready to be taken. Saeyoung kept a close grip on the collar, giving you no room to escape this bliss even if you wanted to. He let the fingers of his free hand trail along your body languidly, almost mindlessly, an intriguing contrast to the ferocity of his lips and delving tongue. 

The moment he paused for air, you gasped out a single word. “Please!” 

“Yes. You will please me. Now.” The last word was almost a snarl. Your body responded well before your mind could and the desire smoldering within you ignited. The aggression you were looking forward to succumbing to was back in full force, and you wanted it to consume you. 

He gave you no chance to ask what he wanted, choosing instead to show you. He backed up off the bed, pulling you with him by your collar until you were standing before him. “Stay,” he ordered. Though he stepped away for a moment, he kept an eye on you, and almost bolted back to your side when you began to wobble, unsteady on your feet with your arms still bound. Satisfied you weren’t going to fall, he retrieved something else from the nightstand.

You strained to see what he held. Was it more rope? Saeyoung stood before you again, brandishing a silver clasp on the end of a leash. You trembled before him, remembering that the two of you had talked about this particular fantasy of yours sometime back. How had you forgotten? Thankfully, he hadn’t. All of this evening’s events had been driving you wild, but this… The sound of the clasp snapping into place on your collar was almost enough to seduce you over the edge. 

“Kitty… time to show me how thankful you are that I’ve conquered you.” He wrapped the end of the leash around his fist a few times before undoing his jeans and letting them drop to the floor. 

You tried. You honestly tried not to grin at his spaceship boxers. 

He looked down when he saw your face, and a blush bloomed on his cheeks. “...I knew I forgot something. I meant to change earlier, uh. Hey. Laugh all you want but you and I both know you want my rocket ship.” 

The giggles were unstoppable at that point. “You got me there, spaceman. Just don’t ever call it that again,” you said and stuck your tongue out at him. “You know, I’d help you out of those if I could…” Hopefully, your words and the look on your face would let him know the mood hadn’t been ruined. 

Saeyoung’s lips quirked up into a shy smile, and he kicked his jeans away into another part of the room. He gave your leash a bit more slack, then began to remove his boxers as well. His smile turned into a grin you had seen many times before. It was the only warning he gave you before telling a particularly terrible joke. Just as he slipped free from his underwear, he made a “fwoooosh!” sound, as if trying to imitate a rocket taking off, and snickered shamelessly at his joke. 

You twisted against your bonds and glared at him playfully. “Saeyoung Choi, if you don’t ground your rocket ship in my landing pad sometime tonight, I will find a way out of these ropes and finish myself off with or without your help!” 

That only made his laughter worse, though he gave the leash a few experimental tugs, forcing you to take a step towards him. “Ground a rocket ship IN a landing pad? That sounds more like crashing. No good. Try again.” 

You couldn’t believe you were doing this while tied up and collared. “Reenter my atmosphere, then!” 

He fiddled with the leash, letting it slip through his fingers as he grew significantly more smug by the second. “Phew. You need to have special insulation and plating to survive reentry into the atmosphere. I don’t think I’m equipped for that!”

“Storm my barn?” you offered. 

Saeyoung pulled you with him as he backed up to the bed and sat down on the edge, darkened amber eyes shining up at you. “Seriously? Babe. That’s airplanes, not rocket ships. Cute though.” His tone lowered with every counter, fanning the embers within you again and bringing them back to life. 

Suddenly, you knew you had the winning move, and you delivered it in the most seductive tone you could. “Saeyoung. Please guide your spacecraft to my docking bay. It’s ready for you.” 

“Oh yeah, that’s more like it. I’ve got to say…” He twisted the leash around his fist again, getting rid of any slack and pulling you down to eye level with him. “I enjoyed having a captive audience for my high-class jokes.” You wanted to quip that his jokes were far from high-class, but he had you locked in a gaze that chased any further critiques from your mind. “But you’re right. No more jokes. I like having you leashed and subject to my whims even more.” 

He used the leash to pull you in to kiss you deeply again, nipping at your lower lip hard enough to sting. When he broke the kiss, he waited until your eyes met his again. Once you did, he ordered, “on your knees.” 

You dropped to the ground before him obediently and barely had a chance to get settled before he used the leash to guide your mouth to his cock. He kept your leash short, not giving you much space to work with, but you did your best, rolling your tongue along the underside of his shaft with each shallow bob. 

You had him moaning within moments, and the sound of his desire mixed with the clinking of the leash’s clasp was a heady combination. If only your hands were free, you could relieve some of the delicious, agonizing, tension building inside of you. Having no choice but to focus on pleasuring him, on reveling in your bondage, was its own little bit of heaven. 

“Hnnn, good. My sweet little captive fiend knows not to bite.” Saeyoung slowly pulled the leash even tighter, making you take in every inch of him as the plastic clasp on the back bit into your neck. He kept you that way long enough to nearly make your eyes water as you struggled for air around his length. “I think it’s time to finish taming you at last.” With that, he gave you enough slack to lean back and catch your breath. He had remembered every bit of the fantasy you had shared with him. Every little metallic clink from the metal ring and clasp at your throat brought you even closer to release. You would gladly do anything he asked right then. 

Saeyoung smiled down at you, seeing that you were nearly lost in a haze of pleasure, and lifted your chin with one finger. “Let me help you up, my lovely creature. You don’t have to do anything else tonight. Just be mine.” He helped you up and guided you to the edge of the bed where he had just been, then reached around behind you to undo your ropes. He kissed and sucked at your shoulder while doing so, leaving you panting for more. 

“Lie down for me,” he asked, voice full of love and ardor. You complied without hesitation, reclining on the bed with your legs hanging over the edge, the leash draped over your chest between your breasts. “God, you are a lovely sight,” he breathed, as he drew your legs up and moved to position himself at your entrance. “I knew this collar would look beautiful on you but, ahh,” he moaned as he slid into you lazily. “I didn’t know how perfect you would look wearing it.” 

You sighed with bliss and a touch of relief as he finally entered you after what felt like ages of teasing and playing. It was always worth the wait, and you knew his games made it all the sweeter, even if it was more fun to pretend otherwise. 

“Babe… you feel so damn good,” he purred as he began thrusting into you. Every moment made you hyperaware of the collar around your neck. It wasn’t so tight that it caused you any discomfort, but it was a solid shape there, a constant reminder that you were his. He grasped the end of the leash again, letting it drift over your nipples occasionally, the webbed material against your sensitive flesh a new and thrilling sensation. 

You knew you weren’t going to last long. His teasing had been expertly planned to build you to a fever pitch. The sight of him in that tank top, showing off all of his exquisite muscles would have been enough by itself to get you through a lonely night. The clinking of the collar and leash, a constant reminder of your submission to him. As he began to press into you faster, the room filled with the sounds of your combined bliss as your bodies collided over and over. 

Saeyoung shifted to grab both of your thighs, pulling you closer to the edge of the bed as he maneuvered you until your feet were almost planted on his shoulders. He still held the leash, though he left enough slack that it bounced between the two of you. The new position let him hit just the right spot inside of you, your pitched up and breathless moans telling him he had reached his goal. 

As much as you had enjoyed his earlier praise, you also loved it when he reached this state of wordless ecstasy. You couldn’t help but encourage it further. “God yes, Sae, I’m so close!” His head lolled back as he groaned long and loud while pounding into you. The sound reverberated through you as you approached your peak, back arching while you choked out his name between gasps. 

He pulled the leash taut again, the collar biting into the back of your neck. Saeyoung’s lust-darkened eyes roved over your form, following the tether to where it connected to the collar, and he moaned out a long “fuuuck….” He didn’t usually swear, so when he did so in bed, it was that much more vulgar, a raw expression of his greed for you. You savored the sound of it and clenched around his cock while you wiggled your hips, trying to incite him to do it again, luxuriating in the feel of him so deep inside of you. 

He sucked in a breath through his teeth and began bucking into you without restraint, driving you both to the edge with the accelerator to the floor. In moments you were both a moaning and swearing mess as his whole body spasmed in time with each flood of his release within you, triggering a cascade of euphoria through your every nerve as you shuddered and twitched before him. Finally. You hadn’t realized that nearly every muscle in your body had been wound up so tight until you let go and sank blissfully into the mattress. 

Saeyoung let your legs down carefully before he flopped backward onto the bed at your side, making you bounce. Both of you stayed there, sprawled out and silent except for your steadily slowing breaths, as you recuperated. 

Once your body and brain caught up to each other again, you turned to him, grinning at his tousled hair and blissed out expression. “Despite everything else, that was fucking amazing, Saeyoung.”

He barked out a laugh. “What? Don’t you mean, because of it? I’ve had plenty of chances to test this hypothesis, and you definitely have a stronger response when I’ve played around with you until neither of us can take it anymore.” Affection was etched in every detail of his face as he gazed at you.

Scrunching up your face into a pout, you squirmed to get closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you to his chest. “Okay, you’re right. I can’t argue with science,” you mumbled against him. Even overheated and drenched with sweat, there was no place you’d rather be. You inhaled deeply of his familiar scent, as you fully relaxed against him. 

“As much fun as it is to be right, I’m just happy that I get to make you feel like this. Oh, I better take this off before you fall asleep.” He pulled away from you long enough to unclasp the collar from your neck. 

You stopped him before he could set it to the side. “Wait, I want to see it!” He held it between you both as you laid there facing each other. You traced the outline of the bow, marveling at how beautiful it was. You had missed seeing the tiny silver star charm hanging from the ring before. “Sae, it’s so pretty! I love it so much. When we talked about doing something like this before, I never imagined that such artful collars like this existed.” 

“Right? I was so happy when I found it. You could almost get away with wearing it when we go out,” he said with a wink. 

You laughed. “It’s beautiful, but that’s not my kink, sorry.” 

“I promise I was kidding. Though, you’d look cute wearing it around the house. My little kitty~.” He ruffled your hair lovingly. 

The nickname made you blush, as well as the images that ran through your mind. Your imagination decided to run wild and add a celestial kitty maid outfit to the scenario and… you’d have to remember that later when you weren’t as tired. “Maybe if Saeran isn’t home sometime. That could be fun.” You grinned over at him and snuggled up to his chest again. “I love you, you silly perv.” 

“I love you too, spacekitten,” he said with a yawn. Saeyoung reached over to turn out the light, and you both quickly drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
